


Resourceful Marriage

by MlitaryKrackers34



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cold water mer!Levi, EVERYONE IS A MERMAID, M/M, Warm water mer!Eren, all credit goes to very-ereri on tumblr, mermaid au, mermaid eren, mermaid levi, not my idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlitaryKrackers34/pseuds/MlitaryKrackers34
Summary: Warm water and cold water mers have been enemies for hundreds of years. However, when resources are scarce and population is low for cold water merfolk, they offer an alliance.However, both parties want proof of their alliance and thus, offer one of their own to mate each other and seal the peace between the two mer races.(This idea is NOT MINE. I simply offered to write it down as a fanfiction for someone on Tumblr known as very-ereri. Yes, I have permission to write it but if you still wanna see for yourself, ask them.)





	Resourceful Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is NOT MINE. I simply offered to write it down as a fanfiction for someone on Tumblr known as very-ereri. Yes, I have permission to write it but if you still wanna see for yourself, ask them 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"This is outrageous Kenny! How do you believe that just because of your childish ways of wasting your resources, that we would become your ally and help you?!"

Grisha shouted, his green tail swishing to keep him upright as he slammed a fist into the stone table in front of him. By his side, was his wife, Carla, and across from him was the man, the leader of dark water mers, known as Kenny

Who were these people called dark water mers, you must be thinking. Well, you would know them all in general to be mermaids, merfolk if we wanted to be accurate. The human race typically saw that merfolk were happy people, always getting along due to that film known as, 'The Little Mermaid' However, not all merfolk got along. There were two types of them, warm water merfolk and cold water merfolk. 

Like one would assume from their names, warm water merfolk were located in the warmer areas of the seas, usually found in the more tropical areas of the world. However, cold water mers were more near the northern places, where the cold touched the the ocean and traveled through it all as if it was electricity. 

These two classes of merfolk were quite different. While cold water merfolk ate fish and sometimes each other when times were tough, the warm water mers ate plants and other herbs they could find underwater. Warm water merfolk were brightly colored while cold ones matched the oceans shades of blue. 

All these differences leading to conflict which seemed to last for centuries. It was so bad that if a warm water and cold water would even catch a whiff of each other, there would be a full out brawl in only a matter of minutes. 

However, they shared some similarities. A major one being that they usually stayed in clans. For warm water merfolk, it was due to them just being the more social group than their opposites. Their opposites just did it to survive longer, though some did stick together since they were friends. 

So, now that that information was out of the way, let us get back to the story. 

Kenny, Grisha, and Carla were currently near the island known as Cuba. Having such a large area of land under their control, Grisha and her wife had merely been visiting the island when they had heard a commotion nearby. They had swam over, their tails pumping behind them to get there as fast as possible, when they saw that it was Kenny Ackerman, leader of the Black Ice clan, looking around bored as if he was waiting for someone. 

When the couple had approached him warily, his face has morphed into one of satisfaction, as if he was thinking, 'Finally.' and swam over to them stating he had something "urgent" to speak about. So they had ventured to the Council Building to discuss this "urgent matter". 

Grisha had not expected this. 

Kenny countered Grisha's anger with a glare of his own, his already intimidating attitude spiking as he answered coolly. "Grisha. Do not make it seem as if you haven't done the same. I'm highly aware that you've been doing shit with your resources as well, besides I'm not here to get your tail into a twist. I'm here to negotiate." Grisha, still bristling in anger, growled but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking to the side, he saw that it was his sweet Carla looking at him with so much affection he wouldn't trade for the entire ocean. 

"Grisha. Let's hear him out and decide what he wants to do.", she suggested, rubbing her husbands' arm to calm him, which worked. The man in question huffed before facing Kenny and uttering one command. 

"Speak.." 

Kenny grinned before beginning to talk, his dark grey tail swishing idly. 

"Your wife's got ya' on a leash Jaeger. Anyway, back to business now that you've calmed down. As I said before, my clan's resources are very low, not only that, people are dying out at a much faster rate due to the lack of said resources. Your trade your resources with my clan, we can guarantee you anything you want in exchange as well as us trading resources as well. Not only would this give us both resources, it would also give us both a reason to cease this....war between us."

Grisha rose a brow but had kept silent throughout the whole time Kenny spoke. It was at the end when he opened his mouth, the gills on the side of his neck fluttering open occasionally. 

"...And what exactly would give both my tribe and yours proof that we've come to an agreement? You can't expect for both of our tribes to come to terms without some physical proof!" Grisha said, his voice hard as he stared Kenny down who just smirked. "Simple Grisha. Marriage. Someone from your clan, anyone I don't give a damn, will marry my nephew as a sign that we are...befriending each other. It is better than some simply contract that can most likely be ripped apart by anyone."

The man stated while Carla and Grisha were in shock. He wanted a marriage alliance?! Yes Kenny was right, it would be better and more effective to get their subjects to see that they have stopped this war, but they couldn't simply just grab a kid and force them into marriage! Kenny, still looking at them, simply shrugged before he swam upright, and turned heading for the door. 

"I'll give you all a week to agree or not."

He said before swimming away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any typos and I know that was a bad ending. I'll try to come back later and edit this more when I have time. Did you like it?


End file.
